Naruto Characters' Birthday One-shots
by Aki no Kitsune
Summary: Series of One-shots about the birthday's of my favourite Naruto characters. Ranging in rating from K-T. I'll take requests for a certain charater, but only with a month in advance. May be repeats of other characters as the years go on. Possible minor swearing, shameless fluff in some and possible impiled pairings between characters. Enjoy.


**A.N: Hello everyone. This is the first of hopefully many birthday one-shots for mine and your favourite Naruto characters. I know that I'm definitely writing one for all the boys in teams Taka/Hebi and 7, Sakura will probably also get her own story and I'll take requests for certain characters, but I probably won't write one for Karin. No offence to any of her fans, it's not that I hate her…but if Sasuke set her on fire Suigetsu and I would be roasting marshmallows ;) **

**Japanese/English translations: otouto=little brother; okaeri=welcome home; Suika no Jutsu=Suigetsu and Mangetsu's ability to liquefy their bodies at will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters that are in this fic, nor any of the places mentioned. Also, I invited Suigetsu over to my house to celebrate his birthday and Sasuke and Juugo joined us. Anyone who wishes to join us is more than welcome; there will be soft drink, chips, sugar and hot guys. What more do you want? (I'm underage, so no alcohol.) **

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a slightly unusual day in Kirigakure. For one, the sun actually managed to pierce the mist that habitually surrounded the village, for another the place's attitude was even worse due to the previous statement. Sunny, in the Village Hidden in the Mist? What was the world coming to? All this, however, was the last thing on the mind of a small boy that had awoken.

The boy had originally been woken by the sun shining through the blinds of his window, which prompted the boy to groan, through an arm over his eyes and attempt to re-enter the land of sleep. Then his sleep-fogged mind pieced together that sun meant day, day meant morning and morning meant…and with that he was up, purple eyes wide. Today was the eighteenth of February, his seventh birthday. The boy gave a sharp-toothed grin and leapt from his bed, cursing when he couldn't find his favourite dark blue shirt only for it to turn up under the bedpost. He yanked it on and raced downstairs, rounding a corner into the kitchen to see…

Nothing. Mangetsu hadn't made it home after all.

The boy's shoulders slumped. His older brother had accepted a ten day mission eleven days ago, and despite the fact that a mission can turn sour at the drop of a hat, Mangetsu had promised to be back for his birthday. And the boy had believed him, like the idiot he was.

Dejected, the seven year old trudged over to the cupboard to get some cereal. Sure, he knew his brother was busy-he was a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, of Kami's sake-but he'd been hoping for just today, because…but it didn't matter. Mangetsu wasn't here, so nothing was going happen.

After breakfast, the boy figured he better get some training in. just because it was his birthday didn't mean he could slack off; most Kiri villagers stopped celebrating their birthday at twelve after all. He grabbed some of his gear and exited his apartment, locking the door securely with chakra. Hey, he lived in one of the bloodiest villages in the Elemental Nations; everyone locked their house like that.

On his way to his favourite training ground, the boy went over what he should practise today. He hadn't practised his Suika no Jutsu in a while, but Mangetsu had made him swear to never practise it without his brother in the village, since Kiri nin were typically hostile to those with kekkei genkai, and the boy wasn't about to break that promise. He'd practised his aim yesterday, and doing the same thing twice in a row was boring. That left him with taijutsu. The boy entered the train ground only to be knocked over by someone much larger than him.

"Watch where you're going, kid. Being unaware could get you killed one day," the boy looked up to see a tall, blue skinned man with a giant sword on his back.

"Hey, Kisame-senpai." The boy managed a thin smile. "What are you doing here? Not many other people train here…"

"Actually kid, I'm looking for you," the boy blinked.

"Is this about that thing with the baby shark and the aquarium? Because I've already told Mangetsu that it wasn't me!" Kisame chuckled at the seven year old.

"Nah, nothing like that," he assured the child. "Your brother said he was supposed to be back today to teach you some swords work, and he asked me to teach you for the day if he didn't make it. He's still out of town so, here I am," Kisame finished with a shrug.

"…Really?" The boy was a little hopeful, but Kisame didn't seem like the kind to randomly do something for free…

"Yeah, really. Your damn lucky that I owe Mangetsu one, or I would've turned him down." Kisame pulled out a few short swords. "Pick one that feels balanced and we'll spar." The boy grinned widely and grabbed the first sword; testing its weight.

"Okay Kisame-senpai," he said when he finally found one that seemed comfortable in his hand. "Let's spar!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

At six o'clock that evening, the boy limped home. Despite his limp-the result of Kisame hitting him in knee harder than he meant to-and several bruises, he was grinning to himself. He'd trained with Kisame-senpai for just over nine hours and he'd learned several new tricks, tips and other advice. Kisame-senpai had even said it was okay for him to use Suika no Jutsu, because he'd seen Mangetsu do it dozens of time and Kisame-senpai didn't give a damn. Today had been great, second only to having his brother teach him.

When the boy reached his home, the smile was wiped right of his face. The chakra lock on the down was opened, which meant someone was inside. He crept inside, hiding his chakra as best he could and slowly drawing a kunai. His sweep of the kitchen and tiny living room revealed nothing, but he went over it a few more times, just to be sure. When he found nothing for the fourth time, he headed upstairs. Only his and his brother's bedrooms were upstairs, and his brother had several complex chakra locks on his door; only Mangetsu got in or out. They were still in place, so the boy went straight to his own room.

The door was open, and the boy moved cautiously. There wasn't any decent hiding places in his room, so unless the intruder was under the bed or in the closet then the boy either missed him or was worked up over nothing. He was contemplating whether to check the bed or the closet first when-

"Otouto, do you seriously think that you'd do much damage to an enemy capable of breaking a chakra lock with a kunai?" The boy turned around swiftly, simultaneously putting the kunai away.

"Mangetsu, okaeri," the boy said. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. How was training with Kisame-san?"

"It was awesome, Samehada's really cool. I'd like to use her when I'm a member of the Seven Swordsmen."

"You know she's real picky; what if she doesn't like you?"

"You can use her _and_ the other six; what makes you think I won't be able to as well?"

"Does this make me your rival or your role model?"

"Both."

"Well then you'll need a sword of your own." With this Mangetsu pulled a tanto from behind him and handed it over to his brother. "Here."

The boy reached for it slowly, then turned it around, admiring the blade. "Is this seriously mine?"

"Yes, I had it made for you," Mangetsu gave his brother a small smile. "Happy birthday, Suigetsu."

**A.N: I originally intended for this to be more fluffy…**

**Sasuke: They're Kiri nin, fluffy isn't exactly in their DNA, baka…**

**Aki: I know that, you don't have to be so mean. **

**Suigetsu: Stop talking already, I want food! Also, dear readers, I have no idea if Kiri is actually like I described. The Naruto Wiki said that it's always surrounded in mist, but not much on the actually day to day running of the village. This is just what I pictured; considering its history of missing nin and bloody reputation. Constructive critism is welcome and much appreciated.**

**Suigetsu: Stop talking already, I want food!**

**Aki: Help yourself, it's your party. Hope to see some of you joining us!**

**Ja ne, minna-san. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUIGETSU-KUN!**


End file.
